


Dance with Me

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [34]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Dancing, Drunk Driving, Gar wants to have a good time, M/M, References to Depression, Strangers to Lovers, They dance, at the very end but nothing bad happens, but don't drink and drive kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "Dance with me?"Or, the one where they meet at a bar and dance the night away.





	Dance with Me

The smooth rhythm from the band played through the bar. Couples danced slowly to the music, others sat at tables talking lowly to one another. The atmosphere was genuinely happy, calm more than anything, pleasant with no signs of unrest.

That was until you spotted he young man at the bar. He sat bunched over his mostly full cup of whiskey, his lips dry and cracked as they rested on the edge of the cool cup. His hair was a mess, parts sticking up in various places that didn't seem to want to go down. He look exhausted, his eyes fluttering close every few minutes before snapping open again.

He looked over the bar, his eyes landing on the various people laughing and smiling. He didn't envy or despise their happiness, if anything it made him happy to see someone a little happy. His eyes drifted to the door, a group of people walking in to file into one of the larger booths. A young man with curly hair stood and made his way to the bar, their eyes making contact for a few seconds before he began talking to the bartender.

The man closed his eyes again, his head tilting til it touched the wooden surface for a few seconds before he jumped back up. He looked to his left where the man now sat, a concerned smile resting on his face as he retracted his hand that had been touching the other's arm.

"Sorry I didn't mean to- mean to disturb you," he said, the concern smile turning more into nervousness. He pulled at his shirt before sitting down on the next stool.

"I'm Gar by the way," Gar said, he scratched the back of his head before turning as the bartender sat a glass of amber liquor in front of him.

"Patrick," the other replied, his eyes looking back down at his own drink. He sat up a little straighter, the presence of the other person making him more self conscious of what he must've looked like. He finally took another sip of his drink, the now room temperature drink slipping down his throat with a sting. He clenched his teeth before looking over to Gar who was looking at him. Both of their faces went hot as they turned to look away, an awkwardness settling between them as they tried to find something to say.

"So uh," Patrick began after taking another sip for his drink, "Why did you sit over here? Not saying you can't sit here but you came in with that other group," Patrick gestured vaguely to the group somewhere behind them as he ran his finger over a crack in the smooth wood of the bar. He could see Gar shift on his stool as he finished his drink.

"All they want to do his sit in the back corner, get drunk, and go home not remembering a thing about tonight. Me? Well tonight just feels like a night to make some memories, you know?" Gar asked, a dejected laugh following. Patrick frowned, confusion resting on his face but he decided not to question what Gar meant in favor of finishing his drink.

"Well, the nights still young. Anything is possible," Patrick stated before he playfully jabbed Gar with his elbow. Gar chuckled, a genuine smile appearing for a few seconds. The bartender placed two more shots in front of them, each grabbing one before reverting back into a silence momentarily.

"So," Gar began, "What's up with you? You were the one looking like you would rather be any where else when I walked in," Patrick shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of his drink.

"I can't really say there is a reason, not like I'm sad or recently hit rock bottom or something," Patrick chuckled.

"You mean your wife didn't leave you for your boss who also conveniently fired you a few hours ago?" Gar joked, the two of them laughing loudly together.

"No, but might as well to be honest," Patrick stated as they settled in a more comfortable silence. The band began playing the next song, the upbeat music bringing more couples to the floor to dance together. Gar swiveled in seat, slamming his empty glass down as he wipped his mouth with his hand and grabbed Patrick's arm.

"Listen I know we just met but-"

"Dance with me?" Patrick cut him off as he finished his own drink and pushed the glass to the other side of the counter. He let Gar lead him to the dance floor, the two of them easing into the rhythm of the song.

Neither of them knew how to dance, but they let the crowd and each other lead them. They smiled at each other, as if agreeing to theirselves that this was what they wanted. Happiness? Yes. Memories? Yes, that too. But this was more than happiness and a few memories, rather a budding relationship that would last a lifetime.

Soft, hesitant touches soon morphed to firmer more needy contact. The mutual feeling of not wanting to let the other go was shared wordlessly. Hours of dancing went by, couples coming and going from the dance floor until it was just Patrick and Gar.

The music was slow now, the last few people rocking back and forth to the smooth music like it had the beginning of the night. Gar's friends had left, each of them leaving too drunk to remember anything the following morning. Gar didn't mind their absence as he was content with being there with Patrick. His head rested on Patrick's chest, his hands loose around his shoulders as he smiled fondly up at him. Patrick smiled back as he rubbed small circles on Gar's lower back.

It wasn't long until closing came near. The the music off and the house lights on they, and the few other people left, made their way out of the bar. They stood under a street lamp, neither of them sure what to do. Gar looked around the nearly empty parking lot, a few cars filled with passed out drivers and others left abandoned. Patrick pulled his phone out of his coat pocket, holding it out to Gar shyly as he looked the opposite direction.

"I was hoping I could get your number?" He mumbled, looking back to Gar to see a look of relief spread across his face. Gar flashed Patrick a smile, taking the phone to punch his own number in and handed it back. Patrick smiled back as a bus pulled up across the street.

"Oh shoot that's for me," Gar gasped as he began running to the other side. He stopped mid way before turning back and going back to Patrick. Said person stood confused, unsure of what was happening until Gar grabbed the side of his face, pressing his lips to Patrick's. It was a lot of teeth, very unorganized and sudden, but they didn't mind.

The bus driver beep the horn causing the two to step away from each other,

"I'll call you in the morning," Patrick said, smiling at Gar who smiled back ten times brighter. Gar nodded his head before turning to run back to the bus. Once inside the bus Gar waved goodbye to Patrick who waved back as the bus rolled away.

He made his way over to his own car, getting in and starting the engine before driving back to his own apartment a few blocks away.


End file.
